1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of convertible chairs and, in particular, to a foldable chair having a multipurpose blanket and that can be carried as a backpack and used as a pillow.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many people who go to sporting events, parks, or concerts typically find that they have to bring a large number of items to ensure their comfort during the event. If it will be cold, a blanket will normally be brought. A blanket is also commonly employed as a ground covering if regular seats are not provided. At the beach, or for sunbathing, a blanket or large towel is customarily employed. Sometimes, a pillow is also desired.
For those who attend an event where seats are provided, the seats will often be made of hard plastic or metal. Seats of this type are usually quite uncomfortable and many users will therefore bring a soft cushion with them.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple combination seat and blanket that eliminates the need to carry multiple objects.